


Tales of Clowns And The Upside Down

by simply_nur



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: In Viretta91's amazing 'verse, two cousins comfort eachother about the other's less than stellar experiences over the past years.(Horrible summary, I know)





	Tales of Clowns And The Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viretta91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viretta91/gifts).



> I loved this idea too much to pass it up, don't kill me ;w;

Just outside of the small town of Hawkins, Indiana, in a attic of the Ives' residence, are two girls with curly and short hair. One of them, Jane, otherwise known as Eleven, was nibbling on a large stack of Eggo waffles. She peeked up at her cousin, who had firey red hair in stead on her brown locks, as she cleared her throat. "El, I need to get this off my chest. This past year has been hell and I just need someone to talk to." 

Eleven gave her cousin, Beverly, a shy smile. "I'm here."

"Well, last October, my friend Bill Denbrough gave his seven-year-old brother, Georgie, a paper sailboat. Georgie sailed the boat in the rainy streets of our small town, Derry."

She sighed, remembering seeing the creepy phantom form of Georgie. 

"We never saw saw Georgie alive again... Pennywise got him," she shuddered. El's nose twitched, eyes narrowed as she listened.

"The following summer, Bill and his friends at the time-- Richie, Eddie, and Stan ran into bullies- Henry and his gang. Bill was still haunted by Georgie's disappearance and the neglect from his parents. He thought that his brother's body may have washed up in a marshy wasteland called the Barrens, so he asked his friends to check it out... he hoped that his brother may still be alive. The new kid in town, Ben, learned that the town has been plagued by unexplained tragedies and child disappearances for centuries. After he left the library, he was attacked by Bowers' gang for being fat and had an 'H' carved into his stomach. He was able to escape before Henry could do more harm and ran away to the Barrens and met Bill's group. They found the sneaker of a missing girl named Betty Ripsom. They then noticed Ben was bloody, and rushed to the nearest drug store to fix him up. They don't have enough money, however, and I helped them. I was a classmate and friend of Ben... I had been bullied by girls over rumors--" 

"Mouthbreathers..."  El grumbled.

"...And I helped them in stealing the products because I'm awesome. I helped clean Ben's wound and I joined the group. Later, we befriended a homeschooled black kid Mike--" El perked up before realizing it was a different Mike. 

"--we defended him from Bowers in a rock war, in which we totally kicked there at collective asses, by the way. But at the same time we were being haunted by Pennywise in various forms; a clown for Richie, a headless boy for Ben, a fountain of blood for me--" she shuddered "--a diseased and rotting man, a leper, for Eddie, a creepy painting come to life for Stan, Mike's parents burning alive, and finally a phantom Georgie for Bill. By then we called ourselves 'The Losers Club', and we realized we are all being terrorized by the same entity. We determined that Pennywise assumes the appearance of what we fear, awakens every 27 years to feed on the children of Derry before returning to hiberna--" She stopped, realizing El might not know what that meant.

 "--sleep, and moves about by using sewer lines – which all lead to the town's original well under the creepy, stereotypically abandoned house at 29 Neibolt Street. After another attack by Pennywise, we ventured to the house to confront him, only to be separated and terrorized. Bill and Richie left Eddie behind, and Eddie saw the leper. Richie then got locked in a room full of clown dolls, and saw a casket with a doll of himself inside. Pennywise jumped out from behind the casket and chased Richie out the door. Bill and Richie realized Eddie was gone, and found him right before Pennywise killed him. Eddie broke his arm, while Pennywise gloated to Bill about Georgie. As we regrouped, I stabbed Pennywise through the head, which forced It to retreat. Unfortunately, after the encounter, Eddie was forbidden to see the group by his overprotective mother. Richie also argued that fighting It wasn't worth our lives, leading him to say Georgie was dead.... Which led to Bill punching Richie in the face. Richie, Stan, and Mike left the group out of fear, and only Bill, Ben, and I remained brave enough to continue fighting It and prepared for another confrontation. Weeks later, after I confronted and killed my abusive dad, I was abducted by Pennywi-"

El made a noise of distress and scrambled closer to her cousin, wrapping her arms around her left arm. She grumbled incoherently as Beverly took it upon herself to continue. 

 "The Losers' Club reassembled and traveled back to the Neibolt house to rescue me. Henry Bowers, who had apparently killed his father after being compelled into madness by It, attacked the group. Mike fought back and pushed Henry down the well to his apparent death. Apparently at the same time, I woke up in Pennywise's lair. I tried to run away, but Pennywise caught me, and showed me It's true form; the Deadlights. The Losers went down into the sewers and Stan was separated and almost killed by It in the form of the 'Flute Lady', but was rescued by the Losers. They found It's underground lair, which contained a mountain of decayed circus props and children's belongings... and around that mountain the bodies of missing children floated in mid-air. I was restored to consciousness when Ben kissed me. Bill encountered Georgie, but recognized that he was Pennywise in disguise, and shot him with Mike's bolt gun. Pennywise attacked the group and took Bill hostage, and offered to spare the others if we let It keep Bill. Richie started to list bad things Bill has done to him, but realized friendship is important, ends the list with, 'and now we have to kill this fucking clown,'" Beverly smiled remembering the shocked faces of the rest of them when Richie said that.

  "...And attacked Pennywise with a baseball bat. We saw our various fears, but wounded It quickly. After the brutal battle we defeated Pennywise and he retreats, his final word being 'fear'. Bill declared that It will starve during it's hibernation. And our victory was bittersweet, as Bill found his brother's raincoat. The missing children's bodies floaed to the ground as we left the sewers. As summer ended, I told the group of a vision I had while I was unconscious, where I saw us fighting It again. We swore a blood oath-- one that we'd return to Derry if It returns and destroy the creature once and for all-- and cut their palms with a glass shard. Stanley, Eddie, Richie, Mike, and Ben said goodbyes as we left one by one. And that's that, El."

Silence...

"I have a story too, I'll tell you what I know."

Beverly smiled softly. Eh, why not? Maybe El's story would coax Bev out of the bundle of stress that was her mind as of late.

"My story starts with the disappearance of Will and another teen, Barb..."

Or maybe not.......


End file.
